


1 + 2

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Cute, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, New Family, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: After all, one Diamond simply can't run a whole civilization all by herself.





	1 + 2

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've been inspired by a lot A LOT of _Steven Universe_ fan works. I've always thought the concept of Gemlings/Gem Egg Hell was just too cute to pass up an attempt for me to write about... that, and I'm also looking for something fun to do during the hiatus. 
> 
> And the good news is, there's no pregnancy involved here.

All Gems, even the great and mighty Diamonds, have to start their lives somehow.

A Kindergarten, quite literally meaning a 'garden for the children', is how the Great Diamond Authority gets their troops. A single Kindergarten on a healthy planet full of life can create over a million Gem geodes thanks to injector drills, which eventually hatch into adorable little Gem babies otherwise known as "Gemlings". They're small and cute at first, but Homeworld Gems grow into tough, hardened workers with no sense of individuality.

During their early phase in life, Gemlings are unfortunately left to fend for themselves as soon as they hatch from their eggs. It's a good thing that Gems don't need to eat or drink like organic beings do, or else those poor things would shrivel up and die and be completely forgotten about in a matter of just a few hours! Anyway, once the Gemlings reach a certain development stage (which happens faster than you think, as Gemlings tend to grow rather quickly compared to human children), they were picked up by a ship and sent away to the main Homeworld planet for immediate training; the "insufficient" runts are abandoned in the Kindergarten for Stars-know-how-long.

Alas, a percentage of Gems created (especially the lower-ranking ones) die early on during their duty because of how intense it is, and the Kindergartens suck the life out of the planets they are developed on, but both of those costs were sacrifices the great leader White Diamond was willing to make. She was the first ever Gem created in the universe, and was basically a God capable of wide-scale, successful creation, mainly thanks to her powers.

But as her empire grew, she found out that she couldn't do the work all alone. She needed allies almost as big and magnificent as her. More Diamonds, like her, she realized.

So, after White finally found a suitable planet where its Kindergarten could handle growing ultra-powerful, humongous Gemlings, she placed down double injector drills side-by-side, and then waited.

To say that the first waiting period was painful was a gross understatement. Diamonds grew _very_ slowly in comparison to red shirts like Rubies and Peridots, as White learned the hard way. With all the work piling up on her as the number of members in her court grew at an exponential rate, she was getting more and more stressed and impatient. Were her efforts all for nothing? Should she have tried elsewhere? Was it far too late? No, White just couldn't let those worrisome thoughts slow her down.

After what seemed like ages, she was finally notified by her Pearl that the other Diamonds were going to emerge shortly. White eagerly rushed over to the site in a manner she wouldn't dare show the outsiders, and arrived in the nick of time to see the emergence.

The wall shook as it cracked, then burst spectacularly. When the dust cleared, White looked down to see two enormous Gemling eggs at her feet. White cracked one of the biggest smiles in her life as she carefully picked up the eggs and carried them back to her ship in her arms. And as soon as she got home, White wasted no time bringing them to her bedroom, where she placed the geodes in a basket.

The two eggs--one ocean blue, and one golden yellow--were placed together in a fuzzy green blanket in the basket. White did so under the impression that the geodes would hatch faster if they were even a bit heated.

Now came the second painful waiting period--waiting for the eggs to actually hatch. White wished that the hatching would happen sooner, but she didn't want to risk tampering with her precious geodes in a way that would cause the Gemlings to hatch all wrong. Several weeks passed, and White woke up every morning to a feeling of disappointment. She was on the verge of giving up once or twice, but fortunately, she never followed through.

Eventually, one day, White decided to dedicate her entire morning to solving a security issue that had popped up after a minor enemy attack had happened on Homeworld.

She was so wrapped up in her work that she wasn't even there to witness both of her eggs wobbling and cracking apart.

As her Diamond was busy typing away on the screen, White Pearl suddenly heard something odd, and turned her head towards the source of the noise coming from the other room; what she heard was a kind of infantile crying.

After she was swiftly notified by her Pearl that it seemed the Diamond geodes were hatched, White dropped everything she was doing and ran over to the bedroom as fast as she could, feeling both scared and excited. The day had finally come...!

There, she saw two newborn Diamond Gemlings struggling, kicking, and crying, all while pieces of their shells and the green blanket was still around their bodies.

At first, White just stood there, frozen in disbelief. This was her first time seeing hatched Gemlings so up-close and personal. Then, she slowly walked over, and picked the twins out of the basket to get a closer look at them. The babies’ crying soon turned into happy cheeps upon being held by their mother.

The slightly younger Gemling who had her gemstone located on her chest above her sternum, a Blue Diamond, had dewy light blue eyes that showed off diamond-shaped pupils, and tame alice blue hair. Blue Diamond had a more sensitive temperament, especially as an infant, and cried more easily than her sister.

The slightly older Gemling who as well had her gemstone located on her chest above her sternum, a Yellow Diamond, had significantly wilder gold blonde hair, and sharp bright yellow eyes that also showed off diamond-shaped pupils. Yellow Diamond had a grumpier disposition, even as a baby, and was brattier than her sister.

What beautiful babies worth the wait, one would say.

White was overcome with so many odd feelings that she had never felt before in all her years of growing Gems on tens of planets. What was this sense of joy in her mind? This sudden warmth in her chest? This acute misting in her diamond-shaped eyes? It felt so foreign to her, like a new beginning.

"Welcome..." she said softly, as Blue and Yellow fell asleep in her arms.

After the happiest day of her life passed, White enjoyed teaching and developing her two daughters their purpose of leading just like a true Diamond should. By the time the twins were full adults, Blue had become a formidable Gem ambassador, and Yellow had grown into a magnificent military general. The Diamond trio was greatly worshiped--and feared--by their large courts.

And White would be even moreso proud when a certain rose pink egg one day would grow and hatch too... but that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
